People who have high-end desktop telecommunications devices, such as enterprise level phone systems, are also likely to have a high-end mobile device, such as an often seen touch screen-type mobile device that allows web surfing, e-mail management, social networking and telecommunications functionality. It is reasonable to expect the users may wish to transfer information or an ongoing operation that was initiated on one of those devices to the other device. For example, a user who has initiated a telephone conversation on the desktop communication device may wish to move the conversation from the desktop communication device to the mobile communication device in order to continue the conversation outside of the office. Another likely scenario is that a user who is engaged in a desktop communication device-based telephone conference may wish to add a party, presently connected only via a mobile communication device, to the conference. Or the user may simply want to use the mobile communication device to call a party that is on the desktop communication device directory but not on the mobile communication device directory.